The invention relates to a device for the production of needled fibrous bodies of a determined geometric form and height or strength of fibrous material, which are particularly used for padding elements in the clothing industry.
Fibrous bodies of the type in question have hitherto been produced with relatively high expenditure using a lot of hand work.